A Night of Tribulation
by Jokersaccomplice
Summary: PG for violence This is a one shot spur of the moment fic. The noble prince trudges through the night, the moon accenting his beautifully pallid features. His raven hair framed his face, which was drawn into an expression of sorrow...not very goodis it


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Van Helsing...except my love for Vladislaus! HE IS ONLY A SEMI-PSYCHO IMPALER!!! THERE WAS MOTIVE!!!

Authoresses Notes: I dunno how I came to write this I just did.... I was listening to Dave Matthews, Gravedigger and this is what happened....

He sat indignant in his almighty throne remembering the looks on his victim's faces. How pathetic they were as they screamed forgiveness that was empty. A slow grin came and than fell at the sound of a door slamming. He stood "who would dare to interrupt me!" he howled to no one. A woman came out of the corner of one side of the room. The shadows slid off her body as she approached him head down breathing hard. He turned and a villainous smile crept up to flatter his unblemished beauty. "Yes, it has been awhile since we last fed hasn't it...my dear Aleera..." as he said this he stroked the side of her face. Aleera clasped his hand and led it down her body looking her master deep in the eyes.

"Go and welcome our guest darling would you?" it was purely rhetorical but all that mattered was the fact that someone had intruded upon them and should be given the proper warning if he dared venture here again. Vladislaus had a hearty laugh at this, he shook his head "like he'll be coming back...hahahaha!" he waltzed back over to his throne and sat down cross legged memories coming upon him once more. This time, however, they were morbid thoughts ones that pained him greatly. Hearing of how Verona had cast herself out the window as the Turkish beat him into submission carrying him into imprisonment. Hearing Aleera assure him that she was with child, and than the realization of her lie. She had not stopped him from killing her, but he felt guilt still, but never for those who deserved it. No, the thieves, whores, and tyrannical rulers they had deserved their gruesome deaths, but not the lives of his loves, and his children.

A rage boiled down deep inside him wanting to rise up and take over him, but he would not let it, not now. Vlad looked down at his clenched hand his fingernails had cut into the skin at his palms leaving blood streaking across his hand. He watched the now precious liquid drop to the ground forming small puddles here and there. Than the screams of Aleera's victim were heard. He lifted his head listening to the passion in them the wish to be heard and saved so clear in them. But no one was going to come and save him and only Prince Dracula and his Brides knew that, the poor soul still thought there was salvation in the world. Vlad shook his head and lowered it no salvation had long gone...Verona came then wondering why she hadn't been invited to the feast. Vlad didn't answer her. She took up his bleeding hand and gently started to lick away the streams of red. Standing he tore his hand from her and healed himself. She looked up at him pleadingly. He turned from her searching for peace.

Without so much as a thought he appeared in the town. It was a small little community barely anything more than just that. He strolled through the slowly falling snow. If the snow had thoughts it probably would be so happy ambling through the night sky, but once it hit earth it would sadden because it could no longer flit about in merriment it was stuck to it's brothers till it melted and disappeared forever (well technically it will continue through the water cycle but that's beside the point.) That's how Dracula felt except he couldn't disappear he could only watch as others did...by his own hot breath. Vlad was drawn from his reverie at the high-pitched squeal of a woman. A man garbed in dark cloth dashed from out of an alleyway. Vlad followed his strides until he stepped in front of him finally. The man gave a small gasp recognizing him as a nobleman. Vladislaus couldn't help but wonder if the glory and horror of his name had been told to this ignorant. But before he could ask the question the man answered. "Vl-Prince Dracula...." he said in awe and fell to his knees bowing in forgiveness. He obviously knew of his punishment for thievery. His fangs grew and he hissed. "Redemption shall find you..." He said as he grabbed the man by the neck and crushed the life out of him. Vlad tossed the corpse to the ground not wanting this man's tainted blood. He then bent down and picked up what it was he had stolen. The woman cautiously crept out of the alleyway to stare at what had become of her attacker.

Vlad picked up a small money pouch and a bag, which contained food items. He approached the woman who didn't move. He figured she, like so many, was too astounded by his appearance to do anything about it. He thrust the items into her hands and than slipped into the shadows and slid from existence. Crossing herself she continued home not sure if she should thank God, or the devil for her perpetrators death. The vampire prince went back to his home and allowed his brides to stroke and comfort him. He ended the night with his beloved Aleera hugging her body close to himself and kissing her to show his affection. They fell asleep and the castle went still. He wasn't happy, but he was peaceful, which was more than most had. The only things he felt he could complain about were the incessant memories, and the lack of emotion. Not the lack of emotion within himself, but the lack of emotion he could express. Yes he did love, but he couldn't show it, and that was the greatest torture of all. He slipped off into his usual troubled sleep. He watched as his younger brother and himself were given as a peace offering to a Turkish nobleman......

Gravedigger when you dig my grave....

Could you make it shallow so that I can feel the rain....

Gravedigger......

Ashes to ashes...............

We all fall down........

(A/N): Yes it seems fairly random and that it is...I am not sure what sparked me to write this, but I wrote it please review and tell me what you think...


End file.
